Simon the adult
by Allisongirl
Summary: Simon makes a formula to turn himself into an adult .
1. Chapter 1

When Simon tries to stop Alvin from getting in trouble .They get into a fight, which causes Simon to make a formula that turns him into an adult ,but when his brothers get tired of having two father figure's in the house he moves in with the Chipettes .(I do not own the rights to any Character's )

"Alvin your going to get into trouble if you shoot that water balloon on Miss Croner's head ",Simon snapped at his brother as he walks into their bedroom .Alvin was trying to load a water balloon into a cannon and shoot it off over into Miss Croner's yard aiming right for her head while she was attempting to plant flowers .

"Who died and made you Dave?",Alvin ignored Simon ' s warning to try and stop him from getting in trouble .He shoots the water balloon across the yard and right onto the unsuspecting old women's head .She jumps up looking around glaring right into the window of the Chipmunk's house .She starts storming right for the Chipmunk's door . Alvin runs out of the room and down the stairs climbing under the couch as the doorbell rings .Dave walks to the door ,opening it seeing the poor women dripping wet .He yells Alvin's name looking in the direction of the staircase thinking he is in his room .Simon peeked his head around the corner .

"Try under the couch Dave,"Simon nods his head in the direction where Alvin is attempting to hide from getting in trouble for his act .

Dave pulls him out from under the couch holding him up by his leg "Alvin did you shoot a water balloon onto his poor Miss Croner's head ?",Dave is tapping his foot angrily .

"Well maybe ",Alvin begins getting a half grin on his face .He tries to chuckle " it was an accident really "His half smile turns to a frown as he saw the angry look on his dad's face .

"I want you to apologize ",Dave orders his son "and then you can go to your room for the rest of the day "

Alvin smiles "let me apologize for my little mistake ",Alvin attempts to apologize to his neighbor as she just seem to just storm away mad .

"Alvin why are you always getting in trouble every time I turn around? ",Dave taps his foot setting him down the floor ."Do you know how hard it is taking care of you myself when you keep getting in trouble everyday?"

"I don't try to Dave it just kind of happens ",Alvin tries to make his dad laugh but his attempts are meaningless ."give a poor kid a break "

"Go to your room and I want you try and behave yourself for the rest of the day",Dave orders pointing towards the staircase back up to Alvin's room .Alvin sighs and storms up to his room ,he closes the door jumping onto his bed flooding his arms .He glares at his brother .

"Did you have to tell him where I was hiding ?",He eyes ,his brother with the look of disgust on his face .Simon looks up from the book he was reading to look at Alvin for a second .

Theodore opens the door to the bedroom ,but when he hears his two brothers fighting .He closes it ."I think I will come back later ",He says as he is closing the door .He hates it when his brothers are fighting .

"Maybe if you would listen when I try and warn you that you will get in trouble .You would save a lot of trouble for yourself .",Simon goes back to reading his book .

"You're not an adult I don't have to listen to another kid let alone my own brother can't you just get in trouble like any normal kid your age and forget the responsible adult thing? ", Alvin puts a blanket over his head with his arms crossed "I am not speaking to you ever again "He snaps at his brother .

"Alvin you will just never learn ",Simon shakes his head ,but it gets him thinking if he would get more respect if he was an adult instead of kid .He started to wonder if their was anyway .He set his book down on the end table next to the bed ,he climbed up off of it and walked out the door down toward his lab in the basement .He picked up a book he started to flip through the pages of it looking to see if he could find the right formula."let's see " He says talking to himself "I know I saw it just the other day."He smiles finding the formula He starts to mix up different ingredients into a bowl .He swallows a bit But when he looks in the mirror, he has grown bread ."No ,that's not right " He swallows some more which forces the bread to go away .He try's again, only to turn himself into a duck .He turns himself back .He shakes his head "one of these has to be the right one "He tries yet again when he turns around .He smiles seeing that he had grown into an adult Chipmunk about a foot taller when he look in the mirror he was an adult .Had he really done it?His clothes were now to small so he searched the laundry basket and found a pair of Dave's sweatpants he put them on but even they a little big so he tied them with a string to make them fit right around the waist he put on one of Dave's shirts ."I will need new clothes ",He says to himself chuckling .He walks upstairs to find Dave and his brothers eating dinner .They turn around and glare as he walks into the room .Theodore drops his spoon as he stares in shock .

"Simon ?",He says still able to identify his brother ."What happened to you?"

"Simon what did you do ?",Dave asks he was staring in complete shock .

Alvin starts to cough and spits some food back on his plate .

"Don't worry Dave it's the new me ",Simon smiled at his family .

(To be continued )


	2. Chapter 2

Simon and Dave are sitting at the table sitting next to each other discussing the matter .Both Theodore and Alvin and went upstairs to their room .

"Simon you really need to change yourself back . You only get one time to be kid and you will miss out on so much if you don't "Dave tries to convince his son it's the right thing to do while making it his own choice at the same time .

"But Dave I could get so much more respect as an adult .I am ready to grow up "Simon smiles at his dad proud of what he had done .

"Well ,I guess it's alright for the time being but please think about changing yourself back alright ",Dave pats his sons shoulder thinking it's just phase he is going through so he wants to be supportive .He gives him jeans and a blue tee-shirt that are the right size for him along with a gray pair of tennis shoes and glasses that fit him.

Simon smiles walking through the living room ,he stops in the bathroom and changes his clothes before heading up to the room he shared with his brothers .Theodore was laying on his bed with with his math book .He had it opened to a page and was writing the problems in his notebook answering them .

"Can I help you with your homework Theodore? ",Simon asks as he passes by him glancing over at him .

"No thanks Simon ,Dave helps me with my homework ",Theodore smiles up at his brother as he walks by .

Alvin is just giving him the evil eye .Simon noticed he had paint all over the back of his hands "Alvin what have you been doing ?",he asks ,curious to know what trouble his brother had been up to .

"Not like I am going to tell you .You'll just get me in trouble again " Alvin says smartly turning his head away from his brother.

"You will get caught eventually ,so it doesn't matter ",Simon sits on his own bed removing his shoes setting them on the floor .

"You would love that ,won't you ",Alvin glares at him giving him the evil eye again .

"No I won't Alvin but you tend to bring it onto yourself ",Simon responds almost yelling back at him .

"Well ,don't think because your have turned yourself into an adult that you can boss me and Theodore around because we already have a dad we don't need another "Alvin yells back at him .

"Well ,now that I am an adult you have to respect me like any other adult Alvin like it or not "Simon smiles loving that feeling .When he tries to lay down on his bed it felt so much smaller then before .

"This house isn't big enough for my two dads so if you want to be an adult you should go find your own place to live "Alvin yells back at him .

Theodore covers his ears "can't you two stop fighting " He lays down on his bed .

"Do you feel that way also Theodore? ",Simon asks ,glancing over at him.

"Well ,Dave is our dad and I really don't want another .You're suppose to be our brother Simon "Theodore responds biting his lip not really wanting to be apart of this conversation.

"Fine in the morning I will leave then " Simon covers himself with his blanket .

"That's just fine by us ",Alvin responds snapping back at him.

"But you can't leave Simon where would you go?",Theodore asks looking over at him .Simon doesn't respond to his question just ignores it .He closes his eyes falling asleep .

The next morning at the girls treehouse

The girls are asleep when they awoken up by a large clattering noise in their kitchen .They sit up in bed looking at each other before jumping up and running into the kitchen .When they see the shadow of an adult male in their kitchen they start to scream and grab onto one another .When the figure stands up they realize who it is and sigh in relief .

"Simon "Jeanette asks in disbelief "your an adult "She has a look of shock on her face .

"How did that happen?",Brittany asks ,having with the same shocked look on her face.

"Just a little formula of mine ",He smiles ,putting plates of pancakes in front of them "girls I need favor can I stay here for a while just until things between me and Alvin blow over ?"Eleanor looks at the pancakes picking one up ,she taps it on the table finding it hard as a rock she gets an odd look on her face .

"Sure Simon but the only place we have for you to sleep is on the couch in the living room ",Brittany looks up at him smiling .

"That's fine ",Simon smiles at them "now you better eat and get ready so you don't miss the bus to school ."

Eleanor has an odd look on her face "it's nice of you to make us breakfast Simon but from now on I think you should let me do the cooking "She pushes the plate of pancakes away from her .

"Sorry Ellie I guess I am not the best cook in the world "He takes the plate scrapping off into the garbage disposal .He pours them a bowl of cereal instead "now hurry up eat and get dressed and I will walk you to bus ."

" No offense Simon but we can walk ourselves to bus and aren't you coming to school ?",Brittany eyes him oddly again,eating a spoon full of cereal .

"I am an adult now I no longer go to school " Simon pours himself a bowl of cereal and begins eating .

At the Seville house

Alvin and Theodore were sitting eating breakfast Dave eyed them "Where is Simon boys?"He was a little concerned where his missing son was .

"He said last night he was moving out "Theodore looks up for a second before turning back to his breakfast .

"Moved out .Where would he go?",Dave started to become concerned as his two sons grab their book-bags and run out the door toward the bus .Dave peeks out the window and sighs in relief seeing Simon standing next to the girls in front of the bus stop as his two sons run over .He walks over behind them .

"Simon this is kind of embarrassing you don't need to stand here and make sure we get on the bus "Brittany ducks behind her sister Jeanette trying to hide from anyone who might see her .Dave walks up behind Simon .

"Simon please tell me when you decide to move out so I know where you are ?",Dave across his arms, comforting his son .

"The girls and I will get along just fine ",Simon smiles at his dad .

"You and the girls ? ",Dave almost chuckled he realized his son hadn't gone far so he wasn't worried "Well ,if you plan on going anywhere else, please let me know where your going "As the bus approached Dave hugged all three of his sons "have a good day kids "He said to all six of them .Brittany was still hiding behind her sister .But when the bus arrived only five of them got on .Dave eyed his son "aren't you going to school Simon?"

"Adults don't go to school ",Simon began walking away from his dad .

"Well ,Simon if your going to watch out for the girls and be the adult in the house and choice not go to school ,then you really should try and find a job",Dave smiled at his son hoping this form of reverse psychology would get him over his phase and back to himself .But much to his surprise Simon just smiled .

"Your right Dave, I will start looking right now",Simon walked away from his dad who is some what standing shocked .

(To be continued )


	3. Chapter 3

As the kids get home school .Dave was waiting for them .He greeted Theodore and Alvin .He asked them to wait inside for him as he wanted to talk to the girls .

"Girls I need to ask you to do something for me",Dave said to them when the boys had went back into the house .

Brittany smiled at Dave "is this about Simon ?"

Dave smiles down at them ."let him look out for you .Could you be well " Dave began Jeanette cuts in .

"You mean you want us to be a handful ",Jeanette asks folding her arms .

"Maybe just a little ",Dave watches their reaction ."He is going through a phase and I am trying to break him of it ."

"I can't believe you would ask such a thing",Brittany added in "we can take care of ourselves we don't need him to watch out for us "

"I understand girls so you won't do it ",Dave's face frowns ."i just thought you could do a little acting for me "Dave began .

"No we will do it I am just shocked that you would ask",Brittany responds like it was extremely dramatic .

"Brittany why can't you just say you will do it ?",Eleanor snaps in giving her sister a nasty look.

"Because it was such a shock to me",Brittany responds snapping back at her sister .

"It was not",Eleanor yelled back at her .

"It was to " Brittany responded again .Dave was about to say something when Simon came walking up .He couldn't believe what great timing he had .

"I will leave this up to you Simon ",Dave smiled at Simon turning back toward the house .

Simon walked up "Thanks so much Dave ."Simon says talking under his breath "what are you girls fighting about ?"

"Brittany is always so dramatic ",Eleanor snaps in responding to Simon ' s question .

"I am not",Brittany responds back .

"You are to ",Jeanette puts in her two cents .

"Could the three of you just knock it off?",Simon raises his voice at them already wishing they just would just stop fighting ."That's a stupid thing to be fighting over in the first place"

"Brittany started it and it's true ",Eleanor glares at her sister .

"I did not you did and it is not true ",Brittany glares back at Eleanor with the same nasty look.

"I don't care who started it just stop it alright",Simon snaps at the three of them .They go quiet for a second .

"You still started it Brittany ",Eleanor sticks her tongue out at her sister .Brittany's eyes go big she points at Eleanor .

"Did you see her doing that ",Brittany crosses her arms eyeing Simon .

"It only proves how dramatic you are to make such an issue out of it Brittany ?",Jeanette glares at her sister Brittany .

"Girls ,knock it off ",Simon yells at them in a more firm tone .The three girls turn looking at him .

"O alright Simon ",Brittany crosses her arms stomping up the stairs .Her two sisters follow her up .Dave was watching from a safe distance away .He was laughing ,he thought maybe he shouldn't be but he found the situation some what funny the girls were such great actors .He kept thinking if it wouldn't take so much from their childhood he would get them all acting jobs . He trusted his son fully he was the most responsible of the three boys but he was still just a kid even if he looked an adult so he felt a need to watch the situation .The girls could care for themselves and Dave knew this, but they could lay on the drama when needed .He would never admit it to his sons or to anyone else but he found it kind of cute .He watched Simon roll his eyes and began walking upstairs after the girls .

Dave smiled talking to himself "A few days of this and he will be running back to being a kid "He says some what muttering .

"What are you doing Dave ?",Alvin peeks his head behind the bush where Dave was hiding kind of starling him .Dave jumps, falling backward a little .He hits the ground landing on his bottom .

"Hi Alvin I was just checking on my flowers ",He says kind some what smiling at him while chuckling looking a little embarrassed .

"You were not you were spying on Simon ",Alvin crosses his arms eyeing his dad .

"Well ,maybe just a little I just wanted to see how things were going ",Dave smiles up at his son .

"Dave just let it go he made his own choice and you have two other young kids to care for",Alvin eyes him giving him a strange look .

"Alvin you boys will always be my kids no matter how big you get "Dave hugs Alvin "that includes all of you now how about a pizza for dinner .I don't feel like cooking "He knew that would get Alvin's mind on another subject and off what he was going .

"that sounds great "Alvin ran back inside yelling at Theodore. "Hey Theodore, Dave is ordering us a pizza for dinner "Dave could hear him shouting at his brother. Dave picked up the phone ordering a pizza for them .He also ordered one for the girls and Simon .He knew Simon wasn't much a cook although Eleanor was fantastic one .He thought maybe they might also like treat so he decided to surprise them .

(To be continued )


	4. Chapter 4

It was 11 at night and the girls were watching TV stuffing popcorn in their mouths wearing their pajamas .Cans of soda sat on the table .Simon walked in wearing sweatpants and a tee-shirt he walked in front of the tv shutting it off .

"Simon what are you doing we were watching that",Brittany grabbed the remote turning the tv back on .

"You have school in the morning isn't it time you went to bed ",Simon said in firm voice.

"We never go to bed until midnight ",Eleanor smiled stuffing more popcorn in her mouth .

"What ",Simon had a look of surprise on his face "you stay up until midnight on a school night"

"Sometimes later then that ,Simon ",Jeanette added in "come watch TV with us "Simon sighs he sits down next to Jeanette as he sat down he heard something say mommy .He jumped up picking up a doll he holds it in the air by its arm .

"What is this?",He looked at it oddly holding it away from him .

"That's Amanda loves to talk ",Eleanor giggles watching Simon holding the doll .He sits it down back on the couch .

"Amanda loves to talk ",Simon says, pushing it away from him .Eleanor lays her head,on his lap her feet laying on the couch next to him he puts his arm around her back ."Are you getting sleepy Eleanor ?"

"No Simon ",Eleanor's eyes were half open she looked tired but she was fighting to stay awake along with her sisters .He rubbed her forehead with his hand, putting the doll under her arm .He glanced at the tv seeing it was reality show about girls getting makeovers .

"She is fine Simon she always get like that right about this time a night ",Brittany says trying to reassure him it was normal .

"She looks tired Brittany "Simon rolled his eyes .

"Well, if she is tired she should go to bed .Eleanor go to bed if you're falling asleep ",Brittany responds back to his comment giving her sister an order putting her attention back to what they were watching on tv before she could finish the last word Eleanor's eyes were closed and she was asleep with her head on Simon ' s lap .

"She is already asleep now ",Simon said,looking down at her .

"That's because you were rubbing her forehead it makes her fall asleep ",Brittany glances over "Eleanor wake up and go to bed "She reaches over to shake her sister awake, but before she could Simon picks her up and carries her to her room her head is asleep on his shoulder, her arms around his neck he places her on her bed removing her slippers he pulls the blankets up over her placing the doll under her arm .He shuts off the light as he leaves the room .As Simon comes back Jeanette smiles at him .

"Thanks Simon for putting her to sleep "Jeanette glances over grateful to Simon for helping out with her sister .

"It's no problem Jeanette ",Simon takes a handful of popcorn eating it trying to figure out what the girls saw interesting in this show at all .As he sits down his phone is buzzing .He picks it up ,finding that it's a text from Dave he groaned as he read the text "I just saw the light go off are you kids just now going to bed "He reads it allowed "How does he know this is it X-ray vision ?"Simon shut his phone off and throws it down on the table .

"He can see the treehouse from your bedroom Simon it's not magic ",Brittany respond to his complaining.

"It's kind of nice Simon the way Dave looks out for you and your brothers You should be lucky to have him",Jeanette smiles kind of blushing .

"I do love my dad Jeanette but I am an adult now,he needs to let go,"Simon glances over at Jeanette .

"You're not really an adult Simon you just made yourself look like one ",Brittany talks while eating popcorn .

"Oh really ",Simon stands up switching off the tv set .Brittany's comment setting him into wanting to be an adult mode "That's it both of you bed now "He says firmly standing in front of the tv looking at the two girls ."It's bad enough your sister is falling asleep in my lap .I don't want the two of you falling asleep at school"

"It's really cool that you want to play adult ,parent ,or whatever Simon but we have been taking care of ourselves for a long time and we don't need you coming in here telling us what to do",Brittany reached over grabbing for the tv remote ,but before she could Simon got his hand on it first .He held it up in the air .

"Brittany don't give me a hard time .I said bed now "Simon points toward the staircase to their room .

"But Simon we were kind of in middle of watching that ",Jeanette smiles at him shyly .

"Bed now ",Simon snapped in a firm voice ,nodding toward the girl's bedroom .Brittany got up stomping up the stairs toward their bedroom .Her sister reacted more calmly as she walked up the steps . Simon felt kind of bad about yelling at them .Jeanette smiled as she got to the top of the stairs looking down at him.

"Night Simon ",She said while turning toward her bedroom

"Night Jeanette ",He watched her turn and walk into her room .He laid down on the couch covering himself with a blanket ,removing his glasses setting them on the coffee table before falling asleep .

(To be continued )


	5. Chapter 5

Simon felt bad about yelling at the girls so after school ,he let them pick a restaurant for dinner although ,after getting to the restaurant he regretted letting them make the choice. They were dressed in these fancy looking dresses Brittany in pink,Jeanette in purple ,and Eleanor in green with puffy sleeves that puffed out at the bottom and came to their knees they were all wearing white tights with little white shoes with buckles .As they sat down dolls in little chairs sat beside them .Simon was sitting next to them looking extremely embarrassed .They set teacups in front of them along with some for the dolls .Eleanor picked up a teacup and put it up to the doll's mouth pretending to make it drink .They had little princess tiara's they put them on their heads and the heads of the dolls .Eleanor reached over and put one on Simon ' s head .He removed it setting it next to him on the table .

"Thanks for taking us out for tea Simon. Don 't you want to wear your tiara ?",Eleanor smiled sitting up properly in her chair .The place was covered in pink ,purple ,and lots of lace . Simon put his head in hands trying to duck down in the seat .This was clearly some kind of doll store that let you have a tea party with your doll .

"This is so elegant and the tea taste just fine ",Jeanette smiled ,lifting her cup taking a sip .The girls clang their cups together before sipping them .

"Aren't you just having the best time ,Simon? ",Eleanor smiles looking down at him hiding in his seat a napkin on her lap "you need put your napkin on your lap it's only proper .It's bad manners to slouch in your chair you really need to sit up"

Brittany picked up a cookie off the plate on the middle of the table "What a lovely day for outing "She eat a bite of the cookie sitting it down on a small plate ."You really need to try your tea Simon it is simply fabulous and these cookies are outrageous "

"No,no I am not much of tea drinker ",Simon responds trying to keep his head level with the table ."I don't eat cookies anymore "

"Then make she would like a sandwich or a piece of cake",Jeanette smiles pushing the plate of sandwiches and pastries toward Simon .

Some people started to stare .The place was all women and little girl's .Some ladies smiled and pointed over at them clearly some of the mothers of other little girl's in the store .

"Girls are you done yet people are starting to stare "Simon says to them almost in a whisper .

"We just started Simon .Your doll is thirsty ,you need to give her something to drink",Eleanor looked down at him .

"My doll isn't thirsty she hates tea ",Simon responds glancing up at Eleanor .

" look how sweet some guy and his girls are having tea "One of the ladies says ,looking like one of the moms with short blond hair,green eyes, wearing a blue dress with matching blue flats .She walked over behind Simon "I just love a guy with a feminine side "She says ,smiling at him .

"Well ,you know just hanging out with my girls here "Simon said ,sitting up his chair ,smiling back at her

"But we're not your "Jeanette began Simon put his hand over her mouth while she was talking.

"Isn't she just the sweetest thing "Simon says starting to chuckle , as a few more of the ladies came walking over .Some began snapping pictures ."You know me anything for the girls " Simon smiled ,liking the attention he was getting .

"I think I am going barf ",Brittany says wrinkling her nose .Simon picked up his teacup up holding it in the air before taking a sip trying impress the girls .Then pretended to make his doll drink from the cup .He put on the tiara .The store was in a mall and you could see right though the window into the restaurant on the other side of the window was Dave,Alvin,and Theodore. Both Alvin and Theodore were laughing at their brother .Simon didn't notice they were standing watching him .He was holding a cup to the doll's mouth. Brittany ,Jeanette ,and Eleanor just looked at one another .

"Gee Martha ,are you thirsty for a cup of tea ",Simon said making the doll respond in a girly voice of "O yes ,I am very thirsty ",Simon holds the teacup up to the doll's mouth. Alvin came into the store walking up behind Simon .

"Are you and Martha having fun? ",Alvin taps Simon on the shoulder ."Are you planning to get the princess makeover to go along with the hat ?

"Simon do you really need a date that badly ?",Theodore came walking up behind Alvin .

"I was just playing with the girls see and we'll Eleanor wanted me put on the tiara you try resisting that little face .It was just really cute the way she kept begging me so I ",He began chuckling getting that embarrassed look back on his face again "This one is really hard to explain "

"How are you doing Simon ?",Dave asked ,walking into the room behind his other two sons

"Fine we were just going out for some tea ,sandwiches ,and cookies ",Simon nods over at the girls .

"Well,as along as your enjoying yourself "Dave smiles nodding ,over at him "We will let you enjoy your evening out "He turns with Alvin and Theodore walking back out of the store.

Simon looks at the girls "you couldn't warn me, could you?"

"Well, I was going to say something, but you looked like you were enjoying yourself so I decided not to ",Brittany smiled over at him .

"When you start using your tiara to try and pick up women and blame me for making you put it on your on your own",Eleanor said beginning to giggle ,but then she started to scream jumping out of her chair along with her two sisters " it's Princess Chloe "The three stand screaming in delight at the lady in the princess outfit who is approaching the table .

"Princess Chloe "Simon says ,glancing up at the girls getting excited .

The princess smiles handing them all glitter wands "and what magical wish can I grant for you tonight?"

"I love glitter "Brittany says waving around her new wand.

"Tonight we can use the Bedazzler to put rhinestone and glitter onto our clothes "Jeanette said excitedly

Eleanor put her hand up to the princesses ear whispering into it "can you make it so Simon ' s isn't so grumpy ?"

Simon puts his head on the table muttering to himself "what has happened to my life ?"

"No,but I can read you the story of the princess and the little lost kitten "Princess Chloe smiles at the girls as they squeal "come into the royal throne room and I will read it out loud to everyone . "The girls run over to Simon .Brittany grabs his arm .

"Come on Simon ",She says dragging him along with them into the other room .Simon sighs following after them .

(To be continued )


	6. Chapter 6

After they got home the girls had passed out they were asleep as soon their heads hit the pillows .Simon had to admit it was the dumbest evening he had ever spent out .Yet at the same time when the girls were listening to that dumb princess story ,Eleanor had sat in his lap while the other two acted so peaceful and quiet listening to the story sitting next to him it was kind of nice .They seem to have had fun, even if Simon felt out of place .This must be how Dave felt when the boys turned from little devils into sweet little kids .He thought how nice it was to enjoy the quiet house before the next morning when the girls would wake up filling it with their screaming and giggles .He fell asleep as he woke up the next morning he looked at the clock seeing it was noon .Finding the house as quiet as it was the night before .He got up yawning awake as he stood up he walked into the kitchen finding it empty .

"Girls "He said looking around walking up to their bedroom finding it empty .It was Saturday ,so he figured they were out playing with his brothers, he looked out the window, seeing Alvin and Theodore kicking around a ball but saw no sign of the girls .He put on his clothes grabbing ,his jacket from the closet as it was cold morning just at the beginning of fall as he went to put it on he noticed a cat in pink rhinestone,studs ,and glitter on the back of it with a giant bow on one ear .He walked outside and ran to his yard.

"Theodore ,Alvin have you seen the girls ?",He asked his brothers as he walked into the yard .

"I think they went down the street to the park ",Alvin said laughing ."Have you been decorating your jacket ?"

"Well ,it needed a little something ",Simon said ,chuckling walking out the yard .He walked into the park and sighed with relief as he saw the girls playing on the swings .He walked over to them .They turned and looked at him as he came over .He tried to talk in a calm voice "may I asked who decided to put the cat on my jacket? ."

Brittany smiled ,looking at it "That's not a cat Simon it's Hello Kitty she isn't really a cat you know this because she walks on two feet like a person .She is a little girl"

"Who couldn't love Hello kitty she is just so cute ",Eleanor began giggling hard putting her hands over her mouth .

"It really gives the jacket,something extra Simon ",Jeanette adds ,smiling trying not to laugh.

"And just how did Hello kitty get there? ",Simon taps his foot looking at the girls .

"It's the magic glitter ,stud,and rhinestone fairy she sometimes comes in at night and puts beautiful pictures on your clothes .She never wants anyone to go out looking plain ",Eleanor's face has a huge smile "And she did you a favor Simon your jacket was yelling for something different ."

"I hope the glitter ,stud,and rhinestone fairy won't be coming back for a long time",Simon says keeping down his temper so he isn't yelling but more talking in a annoyed voice .

"You never know when she might come back she is just magical that way "Brittany smiles at Simon .Jeanette sat down the swing .She smiled at Simon trying to change the subject .

"Simon ,can you give me a push on the swing? ",Jeannette smiles over at him sweetly Simon sighed ,walking behind her giving a push .Brittany and Eleanor jumped on the other two swings . As he is pushing Jeanette ,He looked over to see Dave and his brothers coming into the park. He wondered how they kept showing up everywhere they were going . He walked over and said hi to his dad as his two brothers went to play with the girls .Simon sat down on the bench next to Dave .

"How are things going Simon?",Dave asked as through he hadn't just seen him the right before .

"We are just hanging out the park ",Simon looked over at his dad .

"Alvin said you were looking for the girls .I just wanted to make sure you found them ",Dave looks over at him a little bit of worry in his eyes .

"I was just sleeping late ,so they went to the park .Nothing to worry about ",Simon said ,trying to reassure his dad he can relax and not worry .

"I suppose you have it under control Simon ",Dave smiled At him trying to give him credit .

"Simon come push us on the merry go round ",Eleanor yelled with a giggle in her voice .Dave sat watching the kids on the bench as Simon ran over .He had only ran a few feet away when Dave called his name .

"Simon ,did you put a cat on your jacket?",Dave had a suspension it was the girls .

"No,Dave that's not a cat it's Hello kitty ,she is a girl .The magical rhinestone,stud,and glitter fairy put it there .You know how magical fairy ' s are "Simon said glancing, back his dad chuckling a little .As soon as Simon was out of where he could hear him Dave started to laugh .

(To be continued )


	7. Chapter 7

Later that day about 3 clock the girls were packing up a bags .Simon eyed them them sitting in a chair in the kitchen table reading a book.

"May I ask where you're going ?",Simon says as if he was interested in what they were doing .

"Taking the bus to dance class like we do every Saturday ",Brittany says swinging the bag up over her shoulder .

"The city bus?",Simon didn't know if he liked the idea thinking the girls are still a little young to be riding so far on a bus alone .It made him uncomfortable .

"We do it every Saturday ",Jeanette picked by her bag following her two sisters .

"Girls ,I don't want you riding across town on a bus alone .Why don't you ask Dave for a ride?",Simon looked up from the book he was reading kind of worried about it .

"Nonsense Simon we took karate classes last year for a reason " Brittany smiled as they walk toward the front door about to leave .

"You three took karate classes ?",Simon is watching them with a kind of shocked surprise look on his face.

"Of course Simon the helpless female thing is out .We can defend ourselves just fine "Eleanor shook her head at Simon .

"I was just planning to go that way anyway ,so I will just ride along with you "Simon got up putting the book into his backpack .

"It's ok Simon you don't need to ",Jeanette began smiling at him getting that shy look on her face again .Before she could finish her sentence Simon was walking behind them almost on their heels .As they stood at the bus stop Brittany had her arms crossed .

"Simon don't you have anything else to do expect follow us around? ",Brittany had this embarrassed look on her face .

"I promised Dave I would keep on eye on you ",Simon said using it has his excuse to not spend the rest of the day worrying about it .As the four got on the bus they paid the fare .Jeanette and Brittany sat in one seat ,while Simon and Eleanor sat in the other .They rode a pretty long distance before they pulled the cord and got off the bus .They walked toward the dance studio as they walked in the front door Simon looked at them.

"So how long does this last so I can come back and pick you up " Simon didn't want to go inside .

"Simon you can home, we can get back ourselves ",Brittany said trying to get rid of him .

"It's fine ,I will just ask in the studio ",Simon said ,walking in with them knowing the girls weren't going to tell him .Simon found out the class the class lasted about two hours so he found a near by cafe ,he ordered a drink and sat reading his book when he came back the class was almost over so he sat in the waiting room reading as the girls were doing some kind of routine jumping all over the floor .He really wasn't paying much attention to it because he was getting to the book he was reading .Until another guy walked up to him wearing a brown suit with brownish gray hair and blue eyes .He was kind of tall .He was looking down at the girls sighing .

" They getting their dance costumes again ,don't you hate sewing on all that Sequins ",The man spoke to Simon .It took Simon a minute to realize he was talking to started to chuckle a little .

"If its one thing the girls can do themselves ,Its but on sequins ",Simon eyed the back of his jacket speaking back to the man .

"That is such a great likeness of Hello kitty .Whom ever did it paid close attention to detail .Do you have the hello kitty power wheel SUV ,it's all the range out our house ", The man speaks back to Simon .

"No , I think we skipped that one",Simon tried to look back down at his book wishing the man would go away .Some of the kids from the class come walking by they were all carrying costumes on hangers with a dryer cleaner covers over them on top of the hangers were giant bows .You could hear some the parents talking to their kids ,one mom was saying to her daughter "these costumes are so cute .I am going to glue some little gold flowers onto your bow so yours will stand out from the other girls ."Simon didn't even look up to see who said it said he just wanted to get out of here .He wished the girls would hurry up .

The girls came running over to Simon carrying their costumes .They seem kind of excited about something ,as they approached ,he places his book in his bag and looked up at them.

"Simon my new best friend ",Brittany smiles at him .

"What is that you want Brittany",Simon sighs not sure he wants to know .

"Brittany volunteered you to make the jewelry box for her to pop out of when we are doing our group dance at the recital ",Jeanette said in her shy voice again .She watches Simon ' s reaction .

"Brittany when you volunteer someone to do something it requires asking first ",Simon says again in his annoyed voice "and I am not making you a jewelry box .

"Please Simon we really need your help " Brittany looks at him with sad eyes.

"No",Simon replied again sounding a little more firm .

"But you have to ,Simon",Eleanor looks at him with puppy dog eyes .Brittany and Jeanette giving him the same look. Simon sighs ,looking up in the air and then back at them again .

"Pretty please Simon with sugar on top if you don't it will ruin our recital " Jeanette at him with the same puppy dog eyes .

"Please Simon",Eleanor begged along with her sisters."Simon couldn't resist it anymore .

"Alright ,I will do it but next time you need to ask first "Simon replies almost kicking himself for giving in the girls squeal jumping up and down hugging each other .

(To be continued )


	8. Chapter 8

It was Monday about 6 at night .Simon had just returned back to the Treehouse to find it empty again .He had been trying to find some material for the jewelry box for the girls recital plus a job lead that didn't work out for him. As he entered the empty house he started to wonder if the girls ever stayed home .He sat reading his book trying not worry about it .An hour later the three giggling girls came home . Simon looked up at them .

"Just where have you been ?"Simon asked ,glancing away from his book and at the time .

" Katie's dad from school gave us a ride home in his red convertible",Brittany says getting excited .It was then that Eleanor looked up at him .She had a large cut on her forehead .Simon dropped his book and run over picking her up and putting her on the counter .He looked at it .

"What happened, did you get in a car accident ?",He asked ,getting concerned .

Eleanor began to giggle "No Simon it was football practice " Jeanette came in carrying Eleanor's jersey and pads along with a bag with her shoes and helmet .

"She got knocked down and her helmet fell off ",Jeanette says informing him .Jeanette set Eleanor's stuff on the ground .

"She is so tough she didn't even cry .Then the next time she got the ball ,she ran it back for a touchdown "Brittany smiles proud of her sister .

Simon listen to them talking .He checked out the cut while they were speaking to him .He wasn't going to say about this one "Since when you start playing football ?"

"Since I made the team in tryouts this year",Eleanor said with a huge smile.

"Ellie is a running back Simon",Brittany informs him .

"Well ,this is some what interesting ",Simon says not sure how to respond to this one .This is the last thing he thought he would ever hear ."and do you enjoy playing football?" Simon was curious to know the answer to this question .He always knew Eleanor was tomboy but maybe he didn't know how much .

"Sure Simon I love it .",Eleanor smiles at him giggling .

"Well ,do me a huge favor and be careful ",Simon said to her as he sets back down on the floor .

"But Simon if I am trying to be careful then I can't have any fun " Eleanor said giggling .She walks into the kitchen .She picks up a bowl and pours some flour into to it "I better start dinner "

Simon began shaking his head .How could she go from football player to cook in two minutes .He didn't say a word he just went back to reading his book. Brittany came into the kitchen .

"What are you making Ellie ?",Brittany asked picking up a handful of flour out of the bowl throwing it on Eleanor .She looked up a little shocked .

"You did not just do that ",Eleanor looked up her face full of giggles .She picked up a handful of flour and throw some back at Brittany .As it flew into the air some flew onto Jeanette as well .

Jeanette's mouth dropped open she throw some back at Brittany and Eleanor .Who began throwing it back at her .They were giggling as flour throw through the air . Simon looked up .

"Girls knock it off ",He said firmly standing up walking towards them ." They weren't listening as flour began to fly all over the kitchen and all over the three girls . Right as Simon started to walk toward them the bowl slipped off the counter right on top of his head .He pulled the bowl off his head now covered in flour .The girls looked at each other and then back at Simon. He took off his glasses shaking flour off his head .

"That was not suppose to happen ",Brittany said wrinkling her nose preparing for Simon to lose it .Much to her surprise ,he didn't yell at them .He just got up staring at them for minute . He picked up the can of flour and tossed the flour out of it at the three girls .

"No way ",Eleanor said, giggling as they got covered in flour "food fight "She grabbed the chocolate sauce from the refrigerator squirting some at Simon who grabbed the ketchup bottle squirting her back . Jeanette grabbed the mustard squirting it at Brittany .Brittany grabbed the whip cream bottle and starts spraying Jeanette,Eleanor ,and Simon .Eleanor picked up the can of sugar and throw it at Jeanette ,Simon and Brittany covering them with sugar

Brittany giggled hard "don't forgot the sprinkles ",She picks up the jar and throws red sprinkles at Simon ,Jeanette,and Eleanor .

Simon began laughing ,he got the eggs and began throwing them at the girls .They ducked giggling .As one cracked on Jeanette's head .Another one cracked on Eleanor's head .Some hitting the floor and the countertops cracking .Eleanor grabbed the hot fudge squirting it out of the bottle toward Simon,Jeanette,and Brittany . Jeanette started squirting strawberry sauce out of another bottle .The four sat on the floor laughing covered from head to toe in food .The kitchen now a mess .The girls got up and jumped on Simon rubbing noses with him and hugging him .

Eleanor looked at Simon laughing really hard ."Simon, that was great.I knew you had it in you " She hugged him .He returned the hug .

Simon smiled "Now can we get cleaned up so we can go out for burgers and ice cream ."Simon smiled at the girls .

"I think we already used up all the topping for the burgers and ice cream here .So we would have to go out",Brittany said giggling .She got up followed by her sisters ."Simon I knew you were a rebel in the making" Brittany said jokingly .

Simon stood up laughing .He turned and looked at the mess in the kitchen wondering how that just happened .He shrugged it off thinking they will just clean it up later .

(To be continued )


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night about nine Alvin came bopping into the Chipette's house like he always does .He opened the door ,followed his brother Theodore .They missed their brother and wanted to say good night so they wanted to stop by before bed .As they came in they noticed the house was empty .

"Simon ",Alvin called to his brother finding no one at home .His brother Theodore followed him .They walked into the kitchen ,finding it a mess.

"Ellie would never leave the place looking like this Alvin ",Theodore says to his brother "it would drive her crazy "

"You're right Theodore ",Alvin looked around finding only the kitchen out of place ."It's after nine I don't think they would go out this late ."

"Gee Alvin you don't think something bad happened do you",Theodore says becoming cornered about his brother and their best friends .

"Maybe some green eyed monster broke in and destroyed the kitchen and took them back to their home plant "Alvin said clearly dramatizing the issue .Theodore hides behind Alvin .

"Maybe we should go tell Dave ",Theodore said to his brother .They started running toward their house yelling Dave's name .Dave opened the front door hearing his son yelling .

"What's wrong boys?",Dave saw how ecstatic they were acting .

"Simon and the girls are gone and the kitchen is mess Dave "Alvin said ecstaticly

"I am sure there is some logical explanation Alvin",Dave smiled down at his son .Maybe he was a little concerned but he didn't want to show panic in front of his other two sons.

"Something bad could have happened to my brother and you don't care ",Alvin says getting emotional .

"I am sure nothing bad happened Alvin but we can't jump to conclusions ",Dave says looking down at his son .As Dave is talking Alvin turns around to Simon and the girls walking up the street both him and Theodore go running to him .As they reach him ,they hug his waist .

"Simon ,thank goodness your ok",Theodore says hugging him ."We missed you "Dave came walking up behind them smiling ,watching his sons hugging their brother .He reached over joining in the hug .

"I missed you so much",Alvin said hugging him .

"I missed you guys to",Simon said ,hugging them back .

"I guess it's time for you to go home Simon and go back to being you ",Brittany smiled over at them .The girls tried to slip away to not be part of the reunion but as they are slipping off Dave noticed something off.

"Eleanor what on earth happened to your forehead .",Dave bent down ,holding her face in his hand looking at the small gash on her head checking it over .

"It's nothing to worry about Dave ",Eleanor smiled at Dave slipping away along with her sisters .Dave looked at Simon .

"It's good to have you back Simon ",Dave said ,hugging him " What happened to Eleanor's head ",He asked his son not dropping the subject since she slipped away not giving him the information .

"It just a little football injury ",Simon said chuckling .

"A football injury "Dave looked kind of confused "were you and the girls playing football ?"Dave asked becoming interested in this story .

"Well about that Dave Eleanor kind of tried out for football team and she made the team ."Simon smiled at his dad. Dave listened as they walk inside .

"Eleanor playing football",Dave wasn't sure he could believe this one .Dave put his arm around his son as they walked inside the house glad to have him back home.

The next morning the kids stood at the bus stop Simon back to his kidself .Dave stood behind them .

"So girls ",Simon said to them as they stood waiting on the bus "I been thinking of some ideas for your jewelry box ."Simon began

"You're still going to make it for us Simon " Jeanette asked shyly .

"I did promise ",Simon said ,looking over at Jeanette .

"A jewelry box really "Alvin said ,getting interested in this subject .

"That's nice Simon ",Theodore said ,smiling at them glad to have his brother back .

"I think I might just have to buy four front row seats to the recital ",Dave said smiling .

"Gee ,thanks Dave",The girls said together ,running over him he put his arm around them hugging them back.

"I was also thinking about getting season tickets to the football games " Dave said ,eyeing Eleanor "I heard there was a girl on the team this year .I was wondering if she was any good "

Eleanor eyed Simon before looking at Dave .Before she could say anything the bus pulled up while they were still talking and the kids got on .Dave waved good bye as it was driving away .

Jeanette sat next to Simon "I am glad your back to yourself Simon .I missed you being you "She hugged him tight .

"I am glad to be back to "Simon said hugging Jeanette back .Jeanette blushed at him and he smiled back at her as they rode towards school together .

(To be continued )


	10. Chapter 10

A few weeks later the girls were dressed up in their dance costumes along with the other dancers .They were getting bored as their turn in the competition wasn't until later .The girls were talking to each other .

"I told Dave and the boys not to show up until later "Brittany smiled at her sisters "I didn't think they needed to sit through other people's routines .

"That was a great idea Brittany .But this is boring ,we need something to do ",Eleanor said putting on eye make up .

"I know something " Jeanette said ,smiling she called the other dancers over they got into a group and we're whispering to each other .

Downstairs Dave and the boys had just entered the building .They got into the elevator ."I thought we might go say hi to the girls before they went on stage " Dave said smiling at his sons .

"They are all the way upstairs on the 15th floor Dave ",Simon said ,smiling at his dad as the elevator started to go up it began stopping on each floor .

"Alvin did you push all the buttons ",Dave said to his son .

"I am innocent Dave ",Alvin said ,looking at him with innocent eyes .

In the hallway Eleanor was running up the 3rd floor she pushed the button to the elevator it stopped and opened as she hide around the corner and then ran off while Brittany who was on the 4th floor did the same Jeanette was 5th floor followed by some the other dancers on the other floors .They were giggling and running all over as they ran back to the dressing room laughing and giving each other high fives the girls turned around to see Dave and the boys walking up the hallway. They run to them hugging them .

"Hi girls ",Dave greeted them with a smile "don't you look nice "

"We just wanted to come up and say hi",Theodore said hugging them .

"I think the elevator might be malfunctioning it was stopping on all the floors",Dave said ,wondering if he should report it to someone .

"It's that button pushing fairy again .She flies around pushing all the buttons Dave "Eleanor said smiling .

Simon eyes Eleanor "Well, I hope she won't be pushing all the buttons on the way back down "

"Magical fairy's just kind of come when they want to you never know ",Brittany said smiling .

"Well, I don't think the magical fairy will be pushing any more buttons ",Dave says eyeing Brittany .

"I think it might be time for her nap that could be look at the time ",Brittany said trying to smile at Dave .

"I told you it wasn't me Dave ",Alvin said looking at his dad

"Sorry Alvin ",Dave apologized to his son "I am curious to see how this turns out ",Dave said smiling changing the subject .

"Well ,Simon came up with a new idea and our dance teacher loved it ",Jeanette said winking at Simon .

"You came up with a dance routine ",Alvin said eyeing Simon .

"The new idea for the routine and the idea for the props .He worked really hard on it ",Eleanor said smiling .

"It's something that sometimes happens to kids at school ".Jeanette added blushing at Simon ."we just thought it was a good subject "

Dave smiled at them as they began walking back toward the elevator .

"Good luck girls ",Dave said ,waving at them .The girls wave at them as they got into the elevator .About 20 minutes later the girls are about to go on stage . Brittany is the lead dancer, she has them all put in their hands in and lift them up again giving each other good luck .As the curtain opens the stage is decorated a like playground, two of the dancers on the swings in the middle , some the on a merry go round on the right side that looks like it was turning and the others were standing in front of what looked like a slide with their arms crossed on the left side of the stage .Jo Jo Siwa ' s song boomerang starts playing as the music starts the dancers jumps off the swings and merry go round and meet in the middle of the stage .

"Simon you did such a great job making the stage look like a playground ",Dave said, hugging his son while holding his phone up taping the dance .

Four of the dancers on the right side acting as the bullies and the other dancers on the left side including Brittany and sisters defending the girl being bullied . Jeanette appears wearing her glasses and acting very shyly as some the dancers act like they were bullying her on the right the dancers on the left ,jumping up defending her trying to out dance one another . As the song nears the end Jeanette now acting more confident walks in-between the two sets of dancers she has a microphone around her ear that went to her mouth . She starts to sing

I don't care what they say

Ima' come back like a boomerang .

Won't let the haters get their way

Ima' come back like a boomerang .

She began to out dancing the bully dancers and soon they were all dancing together in a big group on the stage .As the song ended the girls all pose in different ways . The audience stood up clapping as the girls left the stage .

"Pretty nice work Simon",Alvin said ,smiling at his brother .

"Wow Jeanette really nailed that ",Theodore said smiling "I never saw her be the stand out before .She is always so shy "

Dave smiled "I have a little something for the girls ",He said, reaching in his bag pulling out some red roses .He gives some to each of the boys "Why don't you go give them to the girls ?"Dave said smiling at his sons .The boys ran back stage chasing the girls .Simon gave his flowers to Jeanette ,Theodore gave his to Eleanor ,and Alvin gave his to Brittany .They smiled, hugging the boys thanking them .

A couple weeks later .As Eleanor came out the locker room she was asked to change in .Dave was waiting for her he bent down and checked her helmet ,making sure it was on correctly .

"Are you sure you want to do this Eleanor? ",He said not sure about this .

"Sure ,Dave I been practicing for months ",She gave Dave a huge smile .

"Alright Eleanor but please be careful ",Dave gave her a hug .As she began walking Simon appeared .

"Are you sure she has her helmet on right ?",Simon asked ,eyeing his dad .The two hovering over her .

"Would you two stop it no one else is down here making such a fuss ",Eleanor said looking embarrassed as some of the other players came walking down the hallway toward the entrance to the field .Eleanor pushes away from them .

"Do we have to let her do this?",Simon asked his dad a worried look on his face.

"I am afraid so Simon ",Dave said hugging his son with the same worried look.

"Well, I guess all we can do is watch and hope she doesn't break anything ",Simon said smiling at his dad .Dave smiled at his son as they walk to their seats in the stands . Alvin,Brittany ,Theodore, and Jeanette were waiting for them .The group sat together wearing shirts with Eleanor's number on them .Every time she got knocked down Dave ,Alvin and Simon were watching to make sure she got up again .Jeanette and Brittany just told them not to worry ,she was fine and they needed to stop it. Theodore was much more calm about it .

With one minute left the clock was ticking as they handed the ball off to Eleanor the score was tied 14 to 14 .She ran off out running everyone and scored .They group hugged each other .

"Was there ever any doubt? ",Brittany said, smiling she eyed Alvin,Simon,and Dave .As the clock ran out they cheered .The group ran onto the field and Dave picked up Eleanor hugging her .

"You were great "Dave said ,hugging her he put her up his shoulders "I am going to take you kids out for treat to celebrate "The kids jump excitedly .


End file.
